


The Ahoge War (Shuichi and Kaito)

by feuiian



Series: january version of the ahoge war [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuiian/pseuds/feuiian
Summary: shucihi is kinda sad so a friend comes along
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: january version of the ahoge war [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Ahoge War (Shuichi and Kaito)

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmm i was feeling to write some saimota fluff in this story so here yall go (this was prepared from the start of this fvghj)

shuichi was stari g at the night sky really depressingly. he was thinking about the note he just got back from hajimmy and the battle that will happen in like two days. shuichi didnt want a bttle at the valley but looks like thats gonna happen :/. he sighed.  _ what was i thinking  _ shuichi thought.  _ what if e dont win????  _

“hey bro you okay”

shuichi turned around to see who the voice was. it was kaito momotoes. shuichi stared at him, with his porcupine hair, his messy ass jacket, and his gorgeous beard.  _ hes- hes so damn beautiful _

“you okay up here” kaito asked again

shuichi shook his head. “oh um- im just kind scared about whats gonna happen tommorow”

kaito tilted his head like a big ol puppy.  _ cutie….  _ shuichi thought. then he shook his head. he couldnt keep thinking like this. he has a wife and a whole ass tribe to protec. “you know…. the battle i asked you and the others to train everyone for”

“OOOO” kaito said. then he sat nex to succi. “sushi i know youre gonna win this. you just gotta  **believe** ”

“b but what if we dont win????? hajime and the sdr2 tribe could be super powerful, and like what if we die or something… not only thhat but everyone hates me for accepting and just brubibg the whole thing down”

“i dont hate you. besides, you beat hajime in the ahoge duel. and you also you guys killed the giant monokuma from the other day so it should be easy”

“kaito toko and komaru came over to kill the monokuma wdym”

“oh” kaito realized. “but still i know you can do this”

but shuichi just ignored kiteoe. he was too shook about the battle. “i i dont know if we should really fight” he sighed. then he sniffled. “what if no one makes iot through this battle……… we…..”

kaithoe slapepd shuichi on the back with his humerus and then he leaned in real clsoe. “its like i always say.  **don’t worry you got this sushi.** ”

shuichi was super shook from kaitos words. he felt shivers down his spine (or maybe that was just one of gontas loose bug friends). then he remembered. it was the words he told him on the day pf the epic aohge duel.  _ such inspriation  _ shuicihi thought.  _ is this what true love feels like????  _ kaito helped him so much during thes rough times. lik ethe ahoge battle, the monokuma attack and training everyone for the battle at the valley. he he knew what he must do

“kaito…. i… i love you bro”

kaito looked at shuichi. “ily too bro” they kissed and then they snuggled

but then shuichi realized. “wait kaito, i have a girlfriend…. i cant be witrh you”

“oh yeah i just remenbered” kaito said. “kaded has been making with miu for the past month”

“are you seriously telling me this now”

“......sory”

shuichi sighed. “watevr, ill break the news later”

he didnt have to worry anmore. kaito was his boyfrined and nothing could tear them apart. they will win the battle. toge ether

**Author's Note:**

> theyre boyfriends now im happy


End file.
